Wraithbringer
Owned by WraithBringer the Nightwing. Do not copy or steal please. Please don't use him without my permission, Thank you. Wraithbringer (aka Wraith) is a NightWing/RainWing with very special powers. He serves as a NightWing assassin. He is also one of the few dragons who could read minds, and foresee possible futures. Appearance He is a NightWing with RainWing fangs that are completely black. He is entirely black on the outside besides his horns which are gold. He has gold talons, and has Milky Way galaxies under his wings. Weaknesses He is not a good fighter underwater and most of his powers drown out so he relies on his claws. Personality He is a very smart fighter, and can think quickly. He doesn't like killing and opposes Queen Scarlet. He can sometimes snap , and is easily hurt from how young he is. History Wraith hatched from an egg during 2 full moons, on top of the tallest tree. It nearly rolled off, but his dad, Deathbringer, saved him and carried him to Glory where they took care of him. He decided to become an assassin to protect his mom, so he began training with his dad when he was 2 years old. When he turned 5, he was a very well trained assassin. He did not like killing, but did it to protect his mom and dad from assassination plots against them. He eventually moved away, looking for a good island to stay at. He encountered the old NightWing Kingdom which he kept secret from all but his parents. He eventually came across a dragonet named Shadowlight, which he befriended and they became very close; they shared secrets and other things. Relationships Glory- He loves Glory as a mom and thinks his sole goal is to protect his parents, and doesn't like dragons who want to kill her. They are a very close family and he often visits her from across the continent. He has considered building more tunnels connecting the Nightwing Kingdom to the Rainforest but decided to just fly because he liked his privacy. Deathbringer- He loves Deathbringer and cares for him a lot, and thinks he is awesome at being an assassin and sees him as inspiration. He likes to talk to him about his troubles because he is quite easy-going and Glory is always busy with other stuff, so he dosen't want to interrupt her. Glorybringer- He thinks his older sister is quite annoying because she likes to brag about being in line for the throne, but Wraith sees in her mind that she doesn't want to kill her mother for the throne at all. She likes to toss around Wraith and he dosen't mind much, but still doesn't like it. Gallery Trivia * He does not like other assassins, excluding his dad. * Deathbringer liked Deathseer but Glory decided against it because it reminded her too much of Morrowseer, and how much he hated her. Category:Males Category:Animus Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Dragonets Category:Hybrids Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Mary Sues Category:Characters